


The First reunion

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: DC/Ultraverse Crossover [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Ultraverse (comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Beast Boy arrives in a strange world only to run into someone form his own world.





	The First reunion

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The First Reunion

Beast Boy found himself standing in the middle of a busy street where folks were panicking at the sight of him. “Easy folks I’m not going to hurt anyone.” He really wished folks would stop screaming and calling him a plant monster. “I’m not a plant lady I’m a guy who turns into green animals.” He turned into a monkey to prove the point and that just made them scream louder.

“Gar,” A familiar voice said and he looked up to see Connor wearing a white t-shirt version of his previous outfit landing following by a muscular red headed guy and a hot blond chick. Seconds later a blur raced up. “It’s good to see you but we need to get you out of here before you cause a panic.”

“Why are they so afraid of me?” He asked as folks were still glaring at him. “I mean they act like I’m going to start eating them or something.” Superboy just grabbed him as the big guy started speaking telling folks to calm down.

Connor set him down on a roof a short distance away. “Sorry about that but last week these mutant plant men attacked and folks are still nervous.” Connor said and then pulled him into a hug. “It is good to see you I was beginning to think I was the only one who got sent to this crazy world by that Pilgrim guy.”

“How long have you been here,” he asked. “And where is Vic cause he got sucked up right after you did and before me?” He saw Connor looking over at the others he was with who had joined them. “And who are these guys?”

“This is Prime, Fade and Turbo charge,” Superboy said pointing at them. “They are the group of local heroes I hooked up with after I got stranded here about six months ago.” He then turned back “If Cyborg is here I haven’t heard about him yet that guy did say he was going to scatter us there is no guarantee he arrived before you did.”

“Any idea how we can get back,” he asked but saw Connor shake his head. “So um what are we going to do about the mistaken for plant monster thing?” He asked afterwards cause he didn’t want to get yelled at everywhere he went.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
